The Story of Tai Kuris
by Vegetiowolf
Summary: This is the adventure of my OC Tai and his adventures with the El Search Party. With OCs that either I or even you create. So, If you want your OC here submit.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Hello Guys and Girls this is my first Fan fiction and this story is about a boy named Tai Kuris on a journeys of stuff that becomes different parts.**

**Tai Kuris-Base **

**Elsword-Lord Knight **

**Aisha-Dimensional Witch**

**Remember this is my first. And if you can guess what happens next you may be right.**

* * *

In this world there is nothing but darkness. Until there was this light that formed this world into what it is now. Some say it was an orb, but it wasn't it was some type of rock. Years after this rock landed everyone that has seen it, heard about it, or shared tales about it. A boy has had a mission to harness this power to revive his parents. But he would need help finding the rock called El.

A month into his search he found a guy with red hair that seems to be around. So knowing himself he ran over.

"Oh Hello I'm Elsword, tell me who you are." Elsword said.

"Hello, Sir I'm Tai. Nice to meet you. I need your help." Tai said.

"Okay then what do you need help with?" Elsword said

"I need help finding something called El." Tai said

*Eyes Widen in Surprise*"Okay, then well then follow me." Said Elsword

"Oh Elsword, Who is this?" Said Aisha

"This is Tai" Elsword said.

"Oh Hello Tai, I'm Aisha"

"He's looking for El and so are we" Said Elsword

"Do you have any special abilities champ" Said Aisha

"Yes, I have this ability to call these things I call Chained Blades" says Tai

"Show me Tai" Says Aisha

"Alright"*cracks neck and opens a portal*

Tai successfully opens a portal and summons a chained blade. That was able to come out as a single entity and with both hands he was able to call two to ten chained blades. He smiled to how many he was able to call with the help of Elsword and Aisha. Within two years of training he created a weapon that is like the weapon he can call. He called it the Executioner. This is where the story begins.

* * *

**Hey guys how did you like the first chapter of this series. I plan on doing 20 something chapters. So this is the Backstory of Tai Kuris and so in the next chapter he'll have his first job so choose.**

**Chain Assassin-Executioner, Daggered Gauntlet, Powerful shout**

**Spirit Assassin-Executioner, Spirit of Fire: Vulco**

**Blade Assassin-Executioner, Masamune, Dark Energy Charges**

**Also There will be two spots for other OCs**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Weapon:**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**


	2. Chapter 2-The Mishap

**Hey people Vegetiowolf here with the second chapter of my OC story and before I start I'd like to say thanks to my friend Corro for lending me one of his OCs. So, hopefully this satisfies. All you people that possibly requested me to continue.**

**Tai-Chain Assassin Rena-Wind Sneaker Raven-Reckless Fist Eve-Code Empress Elesis-Blazing Heart**

In his years of training, Tai has the ability to summon the chained blades more efficiently. After a while he thought of extending his arsenal by summoning more than two chained blades at the same time so now more enemies can be impaled or even captured.

"*pants*Elsword can we stop training for today I'm getting exhausted." said Tai

"No Tai we can't we need extend your range, accuracy, and impact power and speed."  
Said Elsword

Tai said "I can't do that when I'm tired so I nee-*collapses*"

Elsword says to Tai in an unconscious state"Tai wake up!"*shakes Tai*"Wake Up!"

Chase walks passes by "What's going on here Elsword!"*runs over to Tai and Elsword*

Elsword says "He won't wake up no matter what I do; we need to take him back to the guild hall so, Rena and Eve can help him."

Rena and Eve happen to walk up both say in unison "Help who?"

Tai wakes up saying "Help who up?"

Rena starts to run over Elsword! You could've killed our newest member by working him too hard!"

Elsword starts to come back at Rena "I wouldn't work him so hard if he could excel faster than he is now!"

Rena gets mad now "He's only 15 you have to give him some time to rest! Eve go get Elesis so she can talk some sense into Elsword."

Eve gets surprised at how Rena is reacting to Elsword's incompetence towards Tai's condition. So, Eve just says "No, Rena you get Elesis, I'll stay here and watch over Tai and Elsword. Geez you two fight like Elsword and Aisha when they where kids." said Eve with an angered and annoyed tone.

So, Rena hops off to find Elesis. While Rena is gone Eve tries to get Elsword's attitude in check.

"What's going on here" said Raven with a questionable look on his face

"Elsword over worked Tai so, he passed out and for the past few minutes we have been arguing about what should do right now" explained Eve with every inch of the problem answered.

"Tai needs to expand his range of stamina while in battle" said Elsword while getting angered.

"*notices that the Light and Dark El Shards in his gauntlets are glowing*That's weird my weapons are glowing" said Tai as he feels an overtaking power overwhelm him.

"It seems like those El Shards are reacting to his emotions" said Eve trying to make sense of this.

"*smoke envelopes body*What just happened?" said Tai as he walks out of the smoke.

**Thank you guys for your support, I thank and see ya in Chapter 3 of the Story of Tai Kuris.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Fight

**Hey guys and girls sorry about the time frame of this story it got deleted somehow so I'd like to try and continue. Also, I haven't played Elsword since I got my Chiliarch so if I'm wrong about someone just private msg me.**

**Tai- Chain Assassin**

**Crystal- Dimension User**

**Asashin- Futuristic Recon**

**Elesis- Blazing Heart**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Aisha- Dimension Witch**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

Once Tai walks out of the smoke he takes a different appearance. He starts to hear two different voices in his ear no one is able to hear. But, in his head he thinks he is going crazy and starts to freak out.

Tai: I'm losing it!

? : No you're not you're the only one who can hear us.

Tai: What?

Holylight: My name is Holylight; I'm the light El on your left gauntlet.

Oblivion: My name is Oblivion and I'm the dark El in your right gauntlet.

As Tai is talking to his El shards everyone is looking at him like he is crazy. But, when he seems to be babbling two people walk up behind him as he turns he gets punched into the ground. But, something feels different as if it's almost threatening and caring somehow.

Crystal: You forgot about us didn't you…Tai.

Asashin: You know that's very mean of you to do that to you friends.

Elesis: Umm hi, but he can't hear you, he's becoming a basket case.

Asashin: Hey, Tai isn't crazy so shut your mouth!

Elesis: Oh the gunman wants to fight huh.

Crystal: Umm can you guys just calm down. Please…

Rena: Can you two just stop fighting?!

When Rena yells at both Asashin and Elesis for almost fighting Tai finally wakes up from his little chat with Holylight and Oblivion he just starts to see what's going on and what happened when he was out of it.

Tai: Hey umm guys can you stop fighting-*Tai stops talking once he sees Asashin and Crystal after losing them.

Crystal: Tai? *runs up him, hugs him and Le rubs her head on him*

Tai: Le, Crystal, Asashin. What are you guys doing here?

Asashin: Well ever since we lost you we went looking for you.

Aisha: Well you can take him he is a part of the El Search Party now and since you found him good job, now you can leave.

Asashin: We aren't going to leave just because you told us to.*draws out a Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle and cocks it*

Elesis: Let's go then…*draws sword*

Elsword: I'll help.

Crystal: Please Le *Le transforms*I don't want to fight but if I have to protect Tai, I will.

Aisha: I'll get you out of here Tai.

Tai: What? No let go.

As Asashin is about to unleash his Hyperactive Skill, Tai runs in the cross fire equipped with his chained armor and shield. But, as he does that Elesis and Elsword try to sync their hyperactives together as well so Tai just makes another shield to block both attacks. So, successfully they launch a combination of Gigantic Slash and Ancient Fire while Asashin uses Hunting Squad. Blocking both attacks easily tire out Tai and his supply of chains. But, none the less he chooses to keep going at it and keeps his shields up. After a terrible 12 minutes of three hyperactives, they eventually give out and so did Tai.

Crystal: Tai*runs to him*Are you okay?

Tai: Yea I'm just tired and kinda mind blown.

Elesis:*runs up to Tai*Tai, I'm sorry I lost my cool against this child.

Asashin: You wanna say that again*reloads*

Elsword: Shut it, both of you. Is he okay?

Aisha: I'll check*gets Crystal and Elesis away from him*this may sting*checks Tai for injury*He has about 20 deep cuts, some minor burns and seven bullets hit him.

Elsword: Okay well looks like we need to get them out of him before they kill him.

Crystal: You're not taking him, we are and you can just back off. Before Le gets to you.

Tai: I'll be fine just have to rest*suddenly his body goes completely numb as he falls onto the ground*

Elesis: Look at what you did.

Asashin: Shut up! You are going to pay. I don't like how you're telling all your lies like second nature.

Crystal: P-please Tai leave them.

Tai: I want to…..

As Tai states he wants to he says that he wants to finish up finding the El shards for them and that he would meet them in Altera when this is finished. But when Tai stated that he had looked away from them with complete pain in his heart, so he started to cry for not choosing his old friends over the El Search Party. As he is about to enter the Guild Hall he starts to run from everyone while using his Chained Blades to find Asashin and Crystal but, is unable to because they are no longer there so he sets off to find the El Shards on his own. He leaves for a month finding El shards and all of a sudden he spots Asashin and Crystal.

Tai: Hey guys!

Both: Huh?

Tai: It's me!

Tai runs up and hugs Crystal while fist bumping Asashin.

Tai: I've found a lot of El shards.

Asashin: Let's see 'em.

As Tai gets out his El shards he starts to feel a dark presence eradiating from Asashin and Crystal.

Tai: Are you guys okay?!

Asashin and Crystal tackle Tai causing him to drop the El shards.

**Hey guys and girls this is the end of Chapter 3 of this story. If you like it please follow and let's see if you can get what's going to happen in the next chapter. Otherwise Sayonara.**


End file.
